Una historia de amor, placer y negocios
by fussili
Summary: Ok, Yami es un joven empresario al igual que Bakura, ambos se conocieron de chicos pero Yami no lo recuerda... tomará Bakura represalia contra esto o aprendera a amar? YxYB
1. Chapter 1

En una noche oscura de estrellas negras, caminaba solitario sin rumbo fijo, iba pensando en su último encuentro, en uno que jamás olvidaría jaja, se había aprovechado de un chico, era apenas un niño, pero el otro criado también se lo buscó así que no habría problema, unas solas horas antes, él se lo había follado, se había cagado al obre niño…

Flash Back.

Estaba en un bar, estaba agotado, esos estúpidos empresarios no lo dejaban ser libre, siempre tenía que arreglar sus asuntos a la manera de ellos, no les molestaba verga lo que pensara, por eso estaba ahí, para sacarse todo eso de la cabeza, en ese bar, en esa ciudad, Venecia…

Daba la casualidad de que un joven pasaba también por allí, había terminado con su novio y se había embriagado, pasó a sentarse en la barra al lado del apuesto joven protagonista de nuestra historia, empezó a beber y beber más de lo que podía, hasta que se cayó de la barra, entonces nuestro amigo lo levantó y le dijo al oído seductoramente, Se lo que estas pasando, hace poco pase por lo mismo…

Entonces se lo llevó arriba, estaban ya casi arrancándose la piel, esa sucia y fétida habitación que había sido escenario de quien sabe ya cuantos arranques de hormonas, sexo y dolor, sería ahora también testigo de esto, de cuando un joven empresario completamente sobrio de 17 años de edad se jode a un inocente chico de apenas 13 (Fussili: Lamento interrumpir pero digo no más que en mi país los chavos ya se joden entre todos a los 14 mínimo)

Chico: Espera, ¿como te llamas? Quiero saber.

Empresario: Dime el tuyo primero.

Chico: Ahhh – Una mordida en su cuello lo hizo reaccionar – Yo…. Y… yoooo. –ss-sooy ahhhh, mio nome è Pietro ahhhhh!!!! – olvidándose completamente de que estaba hablando con un japonés.

Empresario: Con que Pietro eh? Jeje ya veremos.

Pietro: Alto, quiero saber tu nombre.

Empresario: Llámame solo Yami…

Así este joven convirtió lo que pudo haber sido tan solo una amistad en una noche de placer y sexo duro para un niño, apenas lo soportó así que tuvo que salir corriendo de allí para que no lo denunciaran por abuso, pero no le había dicho su verdadero nombre ya que era muy conocido además que no llevaba su usual apariencia, tenía el pelo suelto y lacio, negro como la noche y mechones rubios que caían libremente en su frente, parecía un ángel, mas era desalmado como nadie más.

En of Flash Back.

Yami: jaja, ese chico apenas sabe lo que le esperaba – relamiéndose los labios. – lastima que haya tenido que desmayarse a último momento, estaba tan estrecho uuhmmm – mientras que un pequeño problema surgía dentro de él, en otras palabras, tarde o temprano se haría paja jeje.

Un chico albino de hermosos ojos mieles hablaba con su hermano.

Niño: hermano, no quiero irme de aquí.

Hermano: lo sé Ryou, pero tenemos que ir, debemos atender los negocios d nuestro padre en Venecia, además no estaría nada mal conocer más el mundo ¿no te parece? Es decir, Inglaterra no lo es todo, y podrás contarle a Malik de tu viaje, después de todo el tuvo que irse a Egipto por la misma razón por al que vamos nosotros a Italia ¿no lo crees?

Ryou: Si creo que tienes razón Kura, además, ¡¡¡¡tomaré muchas fotos y se las mostraré a Malik cuando volvamos!!!!

Bakura: Claro hermanito

Mientras el pequeñín se iba quedando dormido, su hermano recordaba la verdadera razón por la que había aceptado ir a Venecia, sus ojos carmesí, ese joven tan apuesto que lo había cautivado, desde el instante en que lo vio no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza, estaba muy metido en ella, Atemu, susurró

Bakura: Pronto serás mío Atemu jeje

Uno no sabe si fue una sonrisa de felicidad, miedo, sadismo o satisfacción la que se formo en su rostro, pero si mirada era fácil de distinguir, estaba sedienta de gozo y placer, sus ojos rojo parecían dos dagas que podrían clavarse en el pecho de uno y no salir, ojos que te cautivan y te dejan prisionero para no poder escapar nunca, para así, servir solo de algo, de un juguete, como los anteriores que habían caído ante él, como el hermano del novio del suyo, Marik, quien se había dejado engañar hasta tarde, tuvo que romper por lo sano ya que sino Malik se separaría de Ryou, y eso fue lo que menos querría, lastimar a su hermanito, pero Marik ya estaba con otra así que problema hay con eso.

Bakura: algún día pagarás por lo que me hiciste, miserable sabandija.


	2. Llegamos a Venecia

Chapter dos: llegamos a Venecia

Bakura y Ryou bajaban del avión privado de su familia en la plataforma también privada de su querido socio, amigo, compadre y compañero de colegio Seto, pero esto no es lo más interesante, lo interesante será como encontramos al CEO multimillonario escondido en su gigantesca compañía.

Bakura: "genial, dos horas de vuelo y ahora el pedante engreído cara de bosta quiere jugar a las escondidas" Bueno Ryou, creo que será mejor que esperemos a nuestro amigo en su oficina

Ryou: Me parece genial Kura.

Tres horas después…………………………………………………..

Bakura: ¡Ya me harte! ¡¡Voy a buscar a ese maldito de una buena ves por todas!! No lo soporto.

Bakura salió de la lujosa oficina seguido de su hermanito quien le decía y repetía que lo mejor sería quedarse en la oficina del CEO…. Mejor para sus cabezas claro, no estaban preparados para lo que venía….

Pasaban cerca del baño, y escucharon unos ruidos raros, Bakura no le hizo mucho caso pero Ryou se detuvo y dijo.

Ryou: Kura, ¿no notas algo extraño?

Bakura: nhg? Que cosa Ryou? Nuestro amigo tiene el humor de una pared o que esta compañía me esta poniendo los pelos de punta.

Ryou: No Kura eso – escuchan un ruido – es como si…. Como si…. Estuvieran serruchando madera o.O

Bakura: "Uhm, si tan solo supieras Ryou" no les hagas caso.

Ryou: pero Kura!!! ¡¡¡Alguien gritó!!! ¿¿Y si están en problemas??

Bakura: Ryou no creo que sea buena idea que entraras…. ahí – dijo Kura todo rojo tomando el brazo de Ryou, pero ya fue demasiado tarde, estaban allí observando estáticos como otros dos personajes tirados en el piso culminaban su entrega de amor, cuerpo y alma… en el piso de uno de los cubículos del baño de hombre.

Ryou: o.O Dios mío

Continuará, ¿quien será la pareja misteriosa? Si adivinan les dedico el próximo Cáp. ¿Vale? jeje


	3. ¿Sexo en el baño? ¿Por qué me haces esto

_Capítulo tres: ¿Sexo en el baño? ¿Por qué me haces esto primo? ¡Además con él!_

¿?1: Pero ya te dije que no fue mi intención, además, si hubieras sido tú nunca te habría dicho nada.

¿?2: Exacto, no era yo, por RA Yugi!! ¡¡¡Estamos aquí para una reunión de negocios no para ir follándose a cualquiera que encontremos en nuestro camino!!!

Yugi: Si claro eso lo dice mi primo, el as del sexo y el placer Nº1 de todo el mundo, no es irónico Yami? Además, era él quien estaba follándome .

Yami: O//o Bueno pero yo no ando haciendo esas cochinadas en un baño de hombres, menos en el de la empresa que sustenta el tipo de vida que llevas amiguito.

Yugi: Si si lo que digas Yami.

Seto: Bien, antes de empezar, alguien podría explicarme de que están hablando y qué hace este tarúpido tarado cabellos de púa en mi oficina?

Yami/Yugi: OYE!! ¬.¬

Seto: Lo siento, lo decía por Marik.

Marik: OYE!!

Bakura: Creo que yo les contaré, ya que Ryou no tiene ni conciencia de lo que sucedió gracias a estos dos pinches babosos…

Flash Back

Pasaban cerca del baño, y escucharon unos ruidos raros, Bakura no le hizo mucho caso pero Ryou se detuvo y dijo.

Ryou: Kura, ¿no notas algo extraño?

Bakura: ngh? Que cosa Ryou? Nuestro amigo tiene el humor de una pared o que esta compañía me esta poniendo los pelos de punta.

Ryou: No Kura eso – escuchan un ruido – es como si…. Como si…. Estuvieran serruchando madera o.O

Bakura: "Uhm, si tan solo supieras Ryou" no les hagas caso.

Ryou: pero Kura!!! ¡¡¡Alguien gritó!!! ¿¿Y si están en problemas??

Bakura: Ryou no creo que sea buena idea que entraras…. ahí – dijo Kura todo rojo tomando el brazo de Ryou, pero ya fue demasiado tarde, estaban allí observando estáticos como otros dos personajes tirados en el piso culminaban su entrega de amor, cuerpo y alma… en el piso de uno de los cubículos del baño de hombre.

Ryou: o.O Dios mío

Allí en el baño estaban perplejos mirando dos chicos, uno con cabellos tricolores y otro rubio cenizo, muy parecido al novio de Ryou pero no lo era, era, era

Bakura: Marik!!!! Que demonios te sucede? Que no ves que estas en un baño? Y si alguien entrara?

Marik: Por algo puse el letrerote "No Molestar" en la puerta no te parece?

Bakura: -.- Esa fue tu peor excusa hasta ahora Marik.

Yugi: De todos modos que están haciendo ustedes aquí.

Tengamos en cuenta que Yugi y Marik estaban en una situación un poco…. comprometedora. Yugi estaba bajo Marik, con las piernas abiertas hasta más no poder, Marik lo tenía aprisionado en sus brazos, uno al costado y otro sostenía una pierna del chico sobre sus caderas, sus abdómenes rozaban de tal manera en que apenas podían gemir, solo les quedaba opción de gritar del placer sádico que sentía, no por nada, la boca de Yugi estaba llena de sangre, ¿Qué fue entonces? Yugi se mordió los labios para no gritar tanto o Marik lo golpeó para tomar todo control sobre su pequeño cuerpo? Para Bakura era lo segundo.

Fin del Flash Back

Bakura: Luego llegó el cabeza de púas mayor, trajo a Yugi aquí, lo retó, luego llego Seto, se siguieron retando, luego yo conté la historia y estamos aquí. FIN

Seto: Pues mucho no explica, a ver, Yugi cuéntame tu versión.

Yugi: Con mucho gusto Seto.

Flash Back de Yugi

Estaba camino a la oficina de Seto para encontrarme con Yami y los demás, pero de paso vi a Marik, ahhhh por favor estaba vestido tan bieeeennn mmmmm ¿Cómo desaprovechar esa situación? Entonces me le acerqué y él me vio, lo invité a acompañarme al baño y luego ……………

To Be Continued.


	4. Sexo en un baño de la ciudad

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Etto… no esta muuuuyyy bueno el chap, no tengo experiencia en esto jeje, así que por favor perdónenme, más adelante iré editando el chap hasta que quede completamente bien y así al menos sea legible jeje, esto es algo así como un bosquejo de lo que quería realmente poner, bueno están advertidos, si no quieren no lean y esperen hasta que lo edite sale? JEJE**

_Capítulo cuatro: Sexo en un baño de la ciudad._

Flash Back.

Estaba camino a la oficina de Seto para encontrarme con Yami y los demás, pero de paso vi a Marik, ahhhh por favor estaba vestido tan bieeeennn mmmmm ¿Cómo desaprovechar esa situación? Estaba vestido de un cuero negro tan apretado que me lo comía por detrás jeje. Entonces me le acerqué y él me vio, lo invité a acompañarme al baño, no se qué habrá visto en mí pero me dijo que sí y luego me tomo del brazo, bastante fuerte pero no me incomodó en lo absoluto, es más, me excitaba, entramos al baño y colocó un CARTELOTE – mirando a Bakura - y me acorralo contra la pared, de improviso nos encontramos en una cercanía tal que podíamos sentir la respiración uno del otro y escuchar los latidos agitados de nuestro corazón…

Él me dijo luego al oído, ¿Por qué haces esto? A lo que respondí con un gemido ya que me lo dijo tan seductoramente que no se porqué razón se me paró allí mismo…

Empezamos a besarnos frenéticamente, su mano me empezó a acariciar allí abajo hasta que quede completamente duro, entonces yo empecé a morder y lamer el cuello de Marik, su piel era tan suave que me sentía en el paraíso, una droga para mis sentidos, no se como pude vivir tan lejos de él tanto tiempo, hasta que él empezó a frotar su entrepierna con la mía, no aguanté más y le mordí el cuello. Entonces Marik se separó de mí y me miró con rabia, sentí temor en ese momento pero el deseo era tal que ese sentimiento y el dolor que vinieron después me extasiaban de placer; alzó su mano en forma de puño y fue directo a mi boca, caí sobre el lavamanos y me golpee la cabeza, resbalé y caí en el piso de cuatro, casi desnudo y mostrando mi entrada sin pudor, allí mismo Marik me tiró de los cabellos y me amenazó con volver a hacerlo si lo mordía otra ves, a mi no me importó y seguimos con el juego, mis piernas se enrollaron, literalmente, en sus caderas y empezamos a movernos en un vaivén frenético, pero nunca llegamos a la penetración en ningún momento; nos mordíamos la oreja y Marik iba sacándome la camisa a toda prisa, me la sacó completamente y yo estaba medio inconsciente por todo el placer que sentía, la cabeza me daba vueltas y solo podía gemir y gritar el nombre de Marik, hasta que…

Los metiches descoloridos, léanse Bakura Smith y hermano, se interpusieron en el asunto y quede totalmente frustrado sexualmente, al igual que Marik, claro está.

End of Flash Back

Todos los presentes, incluido Marik: o.O

Marik: No creo que haya hecho falta contarles tantas cosas, solo lo esencial Yugi.

Yugi: Seto quería mi versión, yo se la di y punto.

Yami: Creo que tal vez deba llevarte a un terapeuta Yugi, esto que haces es enfermizo.

Yugi . Marik: ¡OYE! ¬¬

Yami: Ok ok, empecemos con la reunión ya ¿quieren?

Seto: Por mí un placer.

Ryou:

Así, nuestros héroes empezaron con la reunión, se encargaron de arreglar todos los desperfectos de ambas compañías (Kaiba Corp y Smith & company) que según Seto sus inútiles empleados no pudieron resolver por su incompetencia y falta de preparación, lo típico.

Al salir, nos encontramos con nuestros seis amigos charlando o discutiendo algún punto importante en la entrada principal, nos acercaremos para así escuchar mejor.

Objetivo Localizado: Crazy Ceo and friends

Lugar: Entrada principal del edificio de la corporación Kaiba sede Venecia.

Yugi: ¡Yo quiero ir a Paraguaiani in Italia! ¡Es mi cumpleaños e iré a donde me plazca!

Yami: Es que no entiendes, no podemos salir así, nos reconocerían, ¿Qué les diremos a los periodistas si se enteran que estamos aquí y no en el torneo de Duelos de Monstruos en Roma? ¡Ya llevan semanas buscándonos y no se han dado cuenta de que no asistimos!

Yugi: ¡Ese es tú problema! ¡Quiero ir a ese club! ¡Es mi cumpleaños y de veras quiero quiero quiero quiero! . 

Seto: Arggg! ¡Está bien! ¡Yami te lleva a ese mendigo club y festejas ahí tu cumpleaños y fin del asunto!

Yugi: … … … BUAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Seto malo!!!! Snif

Yami: uffff, demonios Yugi ¿que quieres ahora?

Yugi: Iremos todos, tu, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Joey (que es la pareja oficial de Seto desde hace tres años y esta en Venecia pero no asistió a la reunión porque… se quedo dormido) y Marik

Yami: ¿Qué dicen?

Bakura: Lo que sea… pero no me pidan nada más. Con tal de que el enano se calle de una buena vez.

Yugi: Wiiiiiii nn

Ryou: yo estaré encantado Yugi de ir a tu fiesta.

Seto: Joey irá y de seguro me llevará a mi también, a menos de que no le mencione nada, pero luego se pondrá a llorar y dirá que su mejor amigo siquiera pregunto por él, luego le diré que él debía haberlo llamado, luego correrá escaleras abajo, se caerá, se levantará y tomará el teléfono, te llamará, lo invitarás, y luego me hará mil pucheros y me amenazará con algo para que vaya…. Si, iré.

Marik: Yo iré, siempre y cuando el baño esté desocupado.

Yami: ¬¬ Ni lo pienses pervertido.

Yugi: Entonces está decidido, mañana nos encontramos todos en Paraguaiani in Italia a las 13:00pm

¿Qué sucederá en el club? ¿Yami dejará que Marik se lleve a Yugi al baño de hombres? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de… ¡Una Historia de Amor, Placer y Negocios! En el club Paraguaiani in Italia.

To Be Continued…


	5. Cumple de Yugi primera parte

Bueno aquí estamos otra ves, espero que les guste, esta ves el chap es un poquito mas largo y pues si no entienden es porque no leyeron el resumen que dice chap 4 editado, bueno… por primera ves en mi vida…

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus personajes ni las canciones que se ven en este fic son míos, son de sus respectivos autores y editores, solo la idea del club me pertenece porque no existe uno en Italia, creo,… no me demanden ahora también por eso….

Ahora, sigamos con el fic.

Lugar: Paraguaiani in Italia, Club en el centro de Venecia, entrada principal

Objetivo: Localizado

Participantes: Mutuo Yugi, Atemu Yami, Smith Bakura, Smith Ryou, Ishtar Marik

Situación: Desconocida.

(N.F: ¿Se dieron cuenta de que me traumé con esto?)

Yugi: ¿Por qué se estarán demorando tanto? – Con lagrimitas en los ojitos y haciendo un bonito puchero, estaba vestido con una chaqueta azul real y sus pantalones del mismo color, una remera blanca bajo la chaqueta y unos championes (N.F: tenis, zapatos, como le llamen) blancos con rayitas azules y un poco de delineador en los ojos.

Yami: Ya conoces a Seto, seguro lo habrá obviado o no quiso venir y Moki y Joey lo traen a rastras – Serio y frío como siempre, vestido con una remera negra sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo y unos jeans azules, traía una gargantilla, no la del anime que siempre trae, negra que le habian regalado, no recuerda quien pero estaba seguro que le gustaba.

Bakura: Lo más probable tal ves sea que haya sucumbido ante su hermano y para no dejarse tanto primero pasaron por algún lugar – Vestido con unos pantalones negros y una polera (N.F: cuello de tortuga, vestido del ahorcado, chicha, como le llamen, aquí lo llamamos así) negra, llevaba unos zapatos negros y el cabello blanco un poco desordenado, miraba con insistencia la gargantilla de Yami, ¿Por qué?

Joey: - Se escucha desde lejos - ¡Amigos! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Apenas Seto me dijo que estaban aquí y que iban a reunirse fui a mi habitación y me preparé y esperé con ansias hasta ahora y aunque él – señalando a Seto – no quiso venir Moki y yo lo convencimos y ¡aquí estamos!

Marik: Tranquilo tigre que no llegas – Yep asi es, Joey les había gritado eso una cuadra antes de llegar y traía a Seto a rastras tomandolo de la gabardina.

Joey: ahhh aaah, bueno ya llegué, ahora ¿donde esta Yugi? ¡Quiero felicitarlo por cumplir ya sus 16 añitos de vida! – Gritaba como siempre nuestro jubiloso rubio, iba vestido con una remera blanca, unos jeans desteñidos de quien sabe cuantos millones de dólares (N.F: ¿ya conocerán a Seto verdad? Y unos championes blancos.

Yugi: Joey, ¿no crees que ya deberías dejar a Seto?

Seto: -Medio muerto y amoretonado – Ahhhhhh ¡quiero a mi mamá! – Su limpia gabardina blanca estaba deshecha y sus pantalones negros se habían vuelto… marrones, uno de sus zapatos se le cayó por el camino y el otro pues, se lo acababa de llevar un perrito chow chow.

Ryou: ¿Y Moki? – Estaba vestido con las ropas clásicas japonesas, solo que de color celeste, lo clásico para nuestro pequeño ángel.

Joey: Ah! Mokuba decidió no acompañarnos esta vez ya que se encontraba muy ocupado, ya sabes, con las tareas de la escuela y todo eso.

Marik: Ah tú Seto, ¿no dejas a tu hermano en paz ni un viaje de negocios?

Seto: - Algo recuperado de su arrastre y luchando con el perrito para que le devuelva el zapato faltante – No… arg ¡maldito perro del demonio dame mi zapato! – Habiendo recuperado su objetivo, prosigue – Mokuba es un chico en edad de aprendizaje, no quiero que sea un holgazán en su mayoría de edad, me enorgullece que haya decidido quedarse a estudiar.

Bakura: Si Seto claro, solo tú le creerías a un niñito de 14 años que se queda en su casa solo a estudiar con los juegos virtuales y la televisión tamaño ballena en su cuarto…

Seto: Ahhhh, de todos modos no habría podido quedarme a cuidarlo.

Yami: Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí, vamos a entrar, y que NADIE (N. F: Nótese el énfasis en Nadie) entrará al baño de a dos. – Mirando a Marik y Yugi.

Así, los siete amigos entran al bendito club, no porque vengan de ese país sino porque Yugi quiso festejar su cumpleaños lejos de la cultura europea, no porque no la apreciara, sino porque quería probar algo diferente, algo nuevo, y cuando entran, abren la puerta, una música, de ritmo medio, bailable, medio tosca pero de buena armonía resuena en el lugar, en el centro se ve a un grupo de personas bailando la música, al parecer nadie baila igual, pero siempre son pasos parecidos, no es jazz, no es country, no es blues, no es rock, entonces es… una polka.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aquí esta la letra de la música, para los que quieran, y para los que no, sáltense un poco cuando vean de nuevo la rayita. Luego me dicen si les gusto o no, es una de mis favoritas desde el tiempo que viví en ese país. Avísenme si quieren que la quite.**

La Chuchi. (Maneco Galeano)

Si ya te voy conociendo… ingrata de mis ensueños.

Vos decís que soy tu dueño y con otro me engañas.

Será porque yo no soy... de tu igual clase social.

Y al Centenario no puedo irme a bailar.

Tomás la "bici" te vas al "Cente"

Y por la noche te vas a "Sanber"

Dormís de día, salís de noche.

Con algún churro que tiene coche.

Nuestros amigos sin darse cuenta ya estaban metidos dentro del gentío y empezaban bailar imitando a las parejas que lo hacía, con movimientos brutos algunas veces porque no entendían los movimientos de los pies, el Pycheche, pero que va no? Aprendan a reírse de si mismos.

A un trapo color rosado vos le llamas organdí.

Tomás güisqui importado en vez de tomar "Arí"

Tu apellido es tan largo… que yo digo "naonrre"

Yo niko soy descendiente del Cacique Lambaré.

Tomás la "bici" te vas al "Cente"

…

Nuestros multiculturales amigos estaban divirtiéndose un montón, no entendían nada de lo que decía la música pero a ellos no les importaba, tomaban a un amigo de las manos, Ryou con Yugi, Yami con Joey, Bakura con Marik, y claro, el amistoso CEO no quiso involucrarse con nada que tenga que ver con peladas, hasta que Joey puso algo en su bebida y ahora estaba bailando con una escoba (N.F: en realidad esa es un baile llamado Pepito con escoba y sin pareja en que los hombres se intercambian las parejas y el que se queda sin chica al final se queda soltero ese año, pero me pareció bonito ponerlo aquí)

A una vieja bicicleta… en tu idioma entrecortado.

En vez de darle su nombre solo "bici" le llamás.

Y en tu afán de mandaparte… que no tiene contraparte.

Te empolvas el cuerpo entero… y alguna otra cosa más.

Tomás la "bici" te vas al "Cente"

…

La música ya iba terminando y algunas parejas se sentaban en sus lugares para ver a nuestros amigos bailar con sus respectivas parejas… y escobas… aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta.

Por eso voy a dejarte… para irme con Pangracia.

Si yo para mi desgracia pude un día conocerte.

Hoy reniego de tal suerte, me voy con Pangracia Pérez.

La hija del viejo Pérez… quedate vos con tu "Cente"

Aquí empieza la parte linda, todos empiezan a bailar más rápido y más abierto hasta que termine, pero claro, si uno no esta acostumbrado, puede terminar en la barra.

Tus anteojos y tus ruleros.

Tu ropa llena de agujeros.

Me diste es nombre de "chuchi chuchi"

Ne aña memby reico ñembo chuchi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y aquí termina la canción, díganme si quieren que la quite, si no hay problema, o lo que sea, bueno para los que no la leyeron nuestros amigos estaban bailando con parejas, y como eran 7 a Seto le toco la escoba, bueno sigamos con el fic.**

Tengamos en cuenta que nuestros amigos estaban ya sentados en su mesa, riéndose y comiendo el premio que obtuvo Seto, que por más que estaba bailando con la escoba, fue el que mejor bailó y pues, como era un concurso improvisado por los clientes, pues había un premio, una comida, desayuno, media mañana, almuerzo, merienda, cena 0 noche, para él y sus amigos.

Yugi: mmm eshto shta gueshihiosho, glup, ¡gracias Seto! n0n

Seto: ¿Ven? Sea donde sea me destaco.

Bakura: Sehh, te destacaste bailando con María Magdalena – mostrándole a Seto la escoba toda maquillada y vestida como una chica - ¿No es preciosa?

Seto: Cállate Bakura y saca esa cosa de mi vista.

Yami: No seas tan duro Seto, o herirás sus sentimientos. Jajajaja.

Ryou: jejeje nn debo admitir que me gusto eso jijiji.

Joey: Sip, estuvo muy bueno, Seto Kaiba bailando polka con una escoba es algo que no se ve todos los días. – En eso suena el teléfono celular de Joey – tá tárarán tatatararatan (N.F: Intento ponerle Love genration de Bob Sinclaire, no me maten por los efectos de sonido, es que están algo oxidados. – Aló?

¿?: Hola Joey, ¿está allí Seto?

Joey: Hola Moki, si Seto está aquí, ¿por que?

Moki: Es que lo vi bailando, ¿en serio está bien?

Joey: ¡Que Seto salió en televisión bailando con la escoba! OH, OH,

Seto: ¡QUE!

Moki: Seto calmante, bailas muy bien.

Seto: Joey dame el teléfono.

Joey: Bueno Seto pero no lo rompas es de ultima generación y…

Seto: Moki ¿En que canal lo pasan? ¿Y como te enteraste si debes estar estudiando?

Moki: Ahmm, glup, en el 15, adiós… tut tut tut tut. (N. F: Incomunicado)

Seto: ¡Camarero ponga el 15!

Cama: Enseguida señor. (N. F: Es el camarero, no la cama)

Rep. _"… y en últimas noticias, aquí tenemos un video inédito del presidente de Kaiba Corp, por lo que se ve está en un club de Venecia para culturales paraguayos en una especie de fiesta, al parecer, él y sus acompañantes entraron al concurso de baile y ganaron, pero no por el grupo, sino por la excelente coreografía del señor Kaiba y su pareja, María Magdalena, su escoba…plick" _(N.F: Seto apagó la tele)

Seto: O.O

Yami: o.o

Ryou: n.n

Bakura: ejém ejém ñgmh jegmhn n///////n

Joey: o.O

Seto: Voy a matar a alguien, con permiso.

Camarero: Jóvenes, aquí están los mariachis (N.F: No son los de México, en Py también se les dicen Mariachis a los músicos folklóricos.)

Yami: ¡Sorpresa Yugi! ¿Yugi? ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

Ryou: Yo no.

Joey: ni yo.

Bakura: ¿Por qué no buscas en el baño?

Yami: Por favor esperen aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

Cama: si señor.

To Be Continued…

Bueno, ¿que sucederá en el next chap? Nadie lo sabe, solo yo ñakañakañaka, ¡dejen reviews!


	6. Un estupefacto Yami

**Chapter seis: Un estupefacto Yami.**

Yugi estaba bastante molesto con su primo, después de todo, había estropeado el "regalo sorpresa" de su, ahora, novio. Ambos estaban en el baño haciendo algo y en ese entonces entra Yami alarmadísimo preguntando donde estaban hasta que… ya se imaginarán ¿verdad?

Yugi: ¡Yami! No tienes porque ser tan sobre protector, además, acéptalo, Marik es MI novio te guste o no y no permitiré que lo arruines – Decía Yugi con evidente frustración.

Yami: Yugi, solo me preocupo por ti como un buen hermano mayor, ¿o quieres que no diga nada y simplemente observe como follan?

Yugi: No, simplemente que no lo hagas, mira, yo no ando diciéndote cosas como "si no te cuidas terminarás embarazado" simplemente déjame vivir Yami, o al menos intenta no tirar a mi pareja por la ventana.

Flash Back

Estaban Yugi y Marik en ropas menores y Yami había entrado al baño descubriéndolos al instante. Su primer acto reflejo fue tomar a Marik de la muñeca, aplicarle una llave con la fuerza de RA sabe donde la consiguió, y tirarlo por la ventana… del segundo piso.

No pasó nada grave, solo llevaron a Marik al hospital a que le vendaran el brazo pero ya está bien, unos cuantos rasguños, uno que otro colapso nervioso causado por Atemu, pero todo todito perfecto jeje.

End of flash back.

Yami: ¡Fue un accidente! Además, ¿Quién no estaría así al ver en ese estado a su hermano?

Yugi: Pues tú deberías empezar a comportarte así, sin preocuparte por mí, ya soy mayor ¿sabes? Puedo cuidarme solo.

Yami: Suspirando – Tan vez tengas razón Yugi, es solo que me preocupo por ti, no es fácil para mí verte en este tipo de situaciones, me haces recordarme, es algo que no veo en ti, siempre fuiste muy puro, delicado, y pensar que eres un hombre ya y con deseos, pues afecta mi mente.

Yugi: Comprendiendo la situación en que se encontraba su hermano - ¿Por qué dices eso Yami? Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre me has protegido y te estoy eternamente agradecido por eso, solo que ahora, ya soy mayor, y tengo mi vida – Sonriéndole.

Yami: Está bien, ahora ve sal de aquí – Estaban en la habitación del hotel – y ve a ver como se encuentra Marik, y pídele disculpas de mi parte.

Yugi: Está bien – Abre la puerta y ve a Bakura – Hola Bakura

Bakura: Hola Yugi, ¿se encuentra tu hermano?

Yugi: Si claro, pasa.

Bakura: Gracias.

Yugi: ¡Yami! ¡Tienes visitas! – Gritando.

Yami: ¡Voy! Demonios no puedes avisarme bien antes de gritar… Hola Bakura.

Bakura: Hola – Ve que en el cuello de Yami aún cuelga la gargantilla que alguna ves había sido suya.

Yami: ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Dirigiéndose a Yugi que ya se iba – ¡No te acerques al baño!

Bakura: Me preguntaba si estarías libre esta noche.

Yami: ¿Esta noche? – Dudoso, pensaba, realmente tenía pensado volver al mismo club de la otra noche y ver i había alguien disponible, ya le estaba empezando a urgir.

Bakura: ¿Y bien? – Ansioso por la respuesta del joven empresario, casi gritaba desesperado "¡Por amor a RA! Dime que no hay nada"

Yami: No, no hay nada hoy – Para alivio del Peliblanco.

Bakura: Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Yami: ¿Salir contigo? – Todo rojo ya que había creído que el peliblanco le había propuesto ser su novio

Bakura: Si, digo no, no es lo que piensas, salir como amigos, ya sabes, a bailar o hacer algo, esta noche sería aburrida porque Ryou no me deja entrar a la habitación porque Malik lo llamó y no quiere que nadie lo escuche.

Yami: Jeje, entonces está bien, ¿a que hora nos vemos? – Para así tener tiempo de ponerse algo más decente y arreglarse, porque tenía pensado seducir al peliblanco.

Bakura: Pues ahora mismo, es que ya me aburrí.

Yami: Desesperado – Está bien, solo déjame cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo de colonia.

Bakura: Como quieras.

Ya estaban saliendo ambos del hotel, Bakura llevaba un pantalón negro y una remera del mismo color desabrochada en los primeros botones, ajustados, unos zapatos negros y muñequeras rosas, jaja no broma, negras también.

Yami en cambio llevaba una camisa blanca desabrochada solo en el cuello, pantalones negros y la gargantilla, que le hacía recordar al albino por alguna extraña razón, tal ves porque ni él mismo dejaba de mirarla, refiriéndose al peliblanco.

Yami: ¿Te gusta? – Señalando la gargantilla.

Bakura: Viéndose muy sorprendido por haber sido descubierto – Sí, es muy linda, ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

Yami: Ahh, pues alguien me la regaló, no recuerdo bien quién era pero tenía tus ojos, eso te lo puedo asegurar – Dijo con nostalgia – Era un chico que me gustaba en la escuela.

Bakura: Sonrojado porque había sido él – ¿Así que no lo recuerdas?

Yami: No, oye, ¿Por qué no entramos aquí? – Señalando un antro, o algo por el estilo – Yo pago.

Bakura: No es necesidad, yo invité así que yo pago.

Yami: No es necesario, yo pagaré mi entrada

Bakura: No seas necio, insito, así tu pagas las bebidas.

Yami: Aprovechado.

Bakura: ¿Y quién dijo que no?

Así, ambos entraron al lugar y el encontrarse adentro, válgase la redundancia, se acercaron al barman, pidieron dos martines, era un pub de clase, y se acercaron a la pista, Bakura notó esto y rechazó la oferta de Yami de bailar.

Yami: ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo?

Bakura: Me quedaré un rato aquí, ya más tarde iré contigo, cuando tenga doce copas de martines bien adentro de mi estómago.

Yami: Procura no desmayarte amor…

Yami bailaba con una sensualidad increíble, tanto que los demás hicieron un círculo y lo dejaron bailar, Yami pasaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, su rostro y sobre su cabeza, y cuántas erecciones había ocasionado ya, Bakura veía esto, y también que Yami cerraba sus ojos, imaginando RA sabe que cosas. Entonces pasó lo inesperado, una mano firme se asió a su cadera por la espalda y acarició suavemente su cuello con los dedos, Yami se dio vuelta asustado y vio unos frívolos ojos rojos que lo miraban con lujuria.

Yami: ¡Bakura! Pensé que no vendrías nuca.

Bakura: Me deleitaba más viéndote bailar, pero viendo lo mucho que te miran los demás, decidí hacer algo que ellos no se atrevían – En eso, plantó un beso suave en los labios del menor y un sonrojo apareció en la mejilla de ambos, sin dejar de bailar.

Yami: ¡Bakura! – Separándose del beso y mirando fijamente sus ojos – Ahora recuerdo, ¡eras tú! El chico que me regaló esta gargantilla – Tomándola en las manos.

Bakura: Sí, era yo, y tú prometiste no alejarte de mí nunca, fue una promesa y tú la rompiste, mil noche esperé por ti y nunca apareciste.

Yami: Bakura entiende, éramos solo unos niños, no sabía de verdad lo que significaba el amor, además, mis padres y yo nos tuvimos que mudar de ciudad por motivos laborales, y ahí…

Bakura: y ahí conociste a ese chico.

Yami: Si – Bajando la mirada – Lo lamento Bakura, pero ya terminé con él, nunca más volverá a pasar.

Bakura: Claro que no, nunca más te dejaré escapar.

Bakura se lleva a Yami a una de las habitaciones del antro, los demás solo observaban, ya que en ningún momento ambos habían dejado de bailar al ritmo de esa música tan sensual, y ambos lo hacían de tal manera que chicos, chicas y demases se entretenían perdiéndose en sus movimientos. Y se cerró la puerta.

To Be Continued.

**EN ESTE CHAP NI EN EL OTRO HABRÁ LEMMON DE YAMI BAKURA, ASÍ QUE QUÉDENSE TRANQUILOS. PERO SI ABRÁ ALGO MÁS EN EL PRÓX.**


	7. Recordando el pasado

**Capítulo siete: Recordando el pasado.**

Yami y Bakura estaban sentados en unos sillones que había dentro del pub, Bakura abrazaba a Yami y este recordaba con dolor su pasado, uno que olvidó y volvió a recordar cuando Bakura entró a su vida, una vez más.

Yami: Bakura perdóname – con lágrimas en los ojos – por favor perdóname Kura, no sabía que eso fuera tan importante para ti.

Bakura: No Yami, no fue importante para mí, aún lo sigue siendo, aún te sigo amando Atemu – en ese momento levanta la barbilla de Yami con sus dedos de una manera suave y sutil – no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho todos estos años amor.

Yami: Bakura – lo miraba a los ojos, aún con lágrimas en los suyos - ¿Crees que podamos intentarlo? Quisiera saber que habría sido de nuestra vida si hubiera cumplido mi promesa de permanecer siempre a tu lado.

Bakura: Te amo Yami.

Así, Bakura le dio un suave beso a Yami, en la frente no sean malpensados, y logró calmarlo. Ya no existían luces, ni música, ni sonido ni nadie más alrededor suyo, solo eran ellos dos, encerrados en ese mundo color rosa que habían preparado ambos hace ya tanto tiempo.

Flash Back de hace tres años, cuando Yami tenía 15 y Bakura 16

Alguien gritaba su nombre desde la puerta de la preparatoria, su vos era tan suave y melodiosa, dio vuelta a mirar pero ya sabía de antemano a quién pertenecía, Atemu, un chico un año menor a él, un chico que había robado su corazón y le había quitado el aliento desde el primer momento.

Yami: ¡¡¡Bakura!!! Espérame no te vayas – Yami corría hacia él tenía algo muy importante que decirle y debía hacerlo pronto, porque cada ves que lo tenía cerca se olvidaba de todo y no entraba en razón hasta que su pequeño hermano Yugi lo hacía volver al mundo real – Bakura por fin te alcanzo.

Bakura: ¿Qué sucede Atemu?

Yami: Tengo que decirte al… - en ese momento, lo miró a los ojos, y se perdió en ellos en ese mismo momento, no podía reaccionar, y sucedió justo lo que había temido tanto tiempo, se olvidó por completo de lo que le tenía que haber dicho hace dos semanas.

Sin embargo, Bakura al ver este gesto de Yami, fue acercándose al él y le dijo al oído.

Bakura: Nunca te vayas de mi lado Yami, te necesito.

Yami: Nunca lo haré Kura – olvidándose ya por supuesto que debía avisarle que viajaría esa misma noche hacia Venecia porque sus padres tenían trabajo allá, lo que sucedía a menudo las últimas dos semanas cada ves que siquiera pensaba en él.

En ese momento, Bakura sacó algo de su bolsillo, era una cajita negra, la abrió y así abrazado como lo tenía, se la mostró a Yami.

Bakura: ¿Te gusta? – abriendo la cajita, mostrando una hermosa gargantilla color negro con hermoso dije de plata.

Yami: Es preciosa Kura.

Bakura: Que bueno, porque es para ti – con cierta duda – Yami, ¿querrías salir conmigo?

Yami: Todo rojito por la proposición – Claro que si Kura, pero estoy seguro que había algo importante que decirte.

Bakura: En este momento no hay nada más importante en el mundo más que tú y yo, juntos, aquí, en este lugar. Viendo el ángel más hermoso de toda ciudad Dominó, un ángel que me ha enloquecido los sentidos desde la primera ves en que lo ví, y se robo mi corazón desde la primera vez en que me sonrió.

En ese momento, un bocinazo desde una limusina blanca alertó a los dos chicos, y un rostro más que furioso observaba a los dos jóvenes. Era el padre de Atemu, que seguro deseaba matar al albino por estar tan cerca de su hijo.

Bakura: Toma – entregándole la gargantilla y dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios a Yami – Volveré por ti amor.

Yami: - Anonado todavía por el beso – Gracias Kura.

Así, Bakura ve a Yami alejarse de él en su limosina desde el patio de la preparatoria, ideando el plan perfecto para no ser descubierto por nadie mientras avanzaría en las sombras por las oscuras calles hasta la casa de Atemu y sorprenderlo en medio de la noche, pero no contaría, que el viaje que Atemu estaba haciendo, era un viaje sin regreso.

Más dentro de la limosina, Atemu estaba recibiendo la reprimenda más grande de su vida por parte de su padre. Demonios, su hijo era homosexual, una vergüenza para la familia, esas era las únicas palabras que Yami escuchaba de la boca de sus padres mientras miraba con ojos llorosos la gargantilla que momentos atrás le había regalado el chico de sus ensueños, y aunque la mano amiga que le ofrecía su hermanito le traía cierta calma y sosiego, su corazón aún estaba perturbado, hasta que recordó por que.

Yami: ¡Cielos! ¡Olvidé decirle a Kura que viajaríamos a Italia! – Podemos tener en la certeza de que no se dio cuenta que dijo eso en vos alta hasta que su padre hizo frenar la limosina de golpe, haciéndolos avanzar por la inercia.

PYami: ¡Y me alegro! ¡Nunca más en tu vida volverás a hablar de ese chico! ¡Solo mírate! Te has convertido en una vergüenza. Pero no es nada que un buen terapeuta no pueda solucionar, desde este momento no hablarás de él ni con él, no pensarás en él y lo olvidarás, y tal ves así cuando crezcas puedas llevar tu vida con orgullo de ser un Mutuo.

Yami estaba furioso, pero no podía hacer nada, tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar y de abrir la puerta de la limosina y salir de allí, pero tenía a su hermanito, debía ser fuerte por él, ya que si no estaba allí para ayudarlo, Yugi debería cumplir con sus propias obligaciones y con las suyas también, ya que si lo hacía, sus padres seguro lo sacarían de la herencia y Yugi tendría que dirigir la compañía, y eso sería un gran peso para alguien tan puro y pequeño como lo era Yugi. Así que solo atinó a esconder la gargantilla para que sus padres no la vieran y se la quitaran.

Y así pasaron los años, Yami olvidando y Bakura esperando, pero por fin se reencontraron, y podrían ser felices como nunca antes, como debieron ser las cosas.

**FIN**

**Jeje espero que lo hayan disfrutado, habrá una mini secuela después de este chap, aun no tengo la seguridad para decirles si será una nueva historia o la seguiré luego de aquí, creo que la segunda, pero ya veremos.**

**Mata ne!**


	8. meglio cosi cosi

_Jeje… bueno este es el último chap de esta historia… decidí hacer un resumen cortito… cortito… y agregarla como una mini secuela de esta historia… Ktion… y a tods ls interesads os invito a mi casamiento!!!!!!!! Se celebra el preludio y ascensión de San Juan en mi país y soy la primera virgen!!! (Que bola) pero bueno ya que no? Jiji O_

_Jill Osiris! Feliz cumple atrasado!!! Fue el jueves cierto?_

**Capítulo ocho: La vita è bella… meglio così così.**

RESUMEN DE LA ÚLTIMA SEMANA

Hace una semana Bakura Smith y Yami Atem Motto salían… hace 6 días Ryou y Yugi se enteraron, no pasaron 5 días sin que se enteraran todos los chicos de la "pandilla de cretinos" según Seto Kaiba, hace 4 días Malik llego de su viaje a Europa e hiciera escala en Italia para felicitar a la feliz pareja… los últimos 3 días han sido un infierno porque la prensa se ha enterado que dos de los cuatro magnates del negocio en el mundo salen juntos…. Ayer (2 día) Yami se cayo de las escalera y se torció un tobillo y hoy (1 día) esta llorando u ahogando al mundo en lágrimas porque ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bakura le pidió matrimonio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EL ULTIMO DIA DE LA SEMANA…

Estaban dentro de la mansión de Kaiba, ese niño petardo tenia casonas por doquier y se podría en dinero!... pero bueno… Bakura estaba en una habitación arreglándose, se peinaba el cabello, se arreglaba la corbata, lustraba sus zapatos… hasta que un toc toc en la puerta lo hizo desconcentrarse de sus pensamientos.

Bakura: ¡Adelante!

Seto: Abre la puerta – deberías aprender a ponerte una corbata, así pareces un payaso.

Eso eran, Bakura y Kaiba se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, paso mucho tiempo pero cuando Baku comenzó a darle algunos tips a Seto de cómo hacer su relación mas "veraniega" empezaron a salir juntos a escondidas y Joey siempre le reclamaba eso a Seto, pero después siempre empezaba a pedir más, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Bakura: Estoy nervioso, me voy a casar, con Atemu.

Seto: Y tu dices que estas nervioso, acabo de ver a Yugi corriendo tras Yami porque de tantos nervios se le olvido respirar y dejar de comer… antes que preguntes esta en el baño "mirando el fondo".

Bakura: Pobre Atem… ojalà este bien y aguante la sorpresa que le tengo preparada.

Seto: Mas te vale mostrársela después de la boda sino se desmayarà y deberan posponerla.

Bakura: Tienes razón, irè a decirles que se sienten y esperen que Yami los verá luego de la cremonia.

Seto: Ten cuidado y que no te maten.

Bakura: Gracias creo.

Así, Bakura fue a "acomodar" el regalo de bodas de Yami, salió un poco lastimado debido a su "peso" pero cuando oyó las campanas supo que había llegado al momento en que no hay vuelta atrás.

En ese momento esta frente al altar vestido de negro y muy nervioso, preguntándose si su decisión fue la correcta, sentía desvanecerse el mundo y quería gritar, pero de repente todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando lo vio a él, vestido de blanco, un rosario en sus manos y la gargantilla que le había dado en su cuello, resaltando sus ojos carmines.

Así, Yami llego al altar y dejo medio babeando a Bakura, y empezó el papa con el clásico…

Papa/sacerdote: "Queridos hermanos y hermanas, estamos hoy reunidos aquí como testigos para presenciar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de este hombre y de este… joven – luego lo aburrido – El amor es un lazo que nos une, el amor la unión de dos pueblos peleados, el amor es… - Zzzzzzzzzz – Joven Yami Bakura Smith Meil, acepta al joven Motto como su legítimo esposo? Jura amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la prosperidad y la pobreza, a lo lejos y en el hogar, en la gordura y en flaquedad?

Bakura: Acepto

Papa/sacerdote: Y usted Joven Yami Atemu Halakti Motto (XD), acepta al joven Smith como su legítimo esposo? Jura amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la prosperidad y la pobreza, a lo lejos y en hogar, en la...

Atem: Acepto!

Papa: o.O siendo así, por el poder que me ha otorgado la ciudad de Venecia del Norte italiano, los declaro… marido y… esposo! Puede besar a… Ya besense.

Todos: Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! – jeje el clásico wuu de los compas de clase jiji

Una lluvia de arroz caía sobre los chicos mientras salían, pero antes de atravesar las puertas de la mansión aún faltaba una última tradición, todas las chicas y los respectivo ukes detrás de Yami y a la cuenta de tres, la matanza por ver quien tomaba el ramo empezó, lo tomó Joey y un rostro de desilusión se marco en los demás allí parados mientras que el solecito hacía su danza de la victoria (tipo la de capsule monsters cuando vencían a un monstruo y bailaba con Tristán) y miraba de reojo a Seto, pero la historia no se termina ahí.

Bakura alzó a Yami de saco de papas y lo lleva en las escaleras y lo baja a unos peldaños arriba de él, se arrodilla y le pide a su marido que le muestre la pierna izquierda, Yami alza aquella y entonces siente como unas suaves manos se deslizaban dentro de sus pantalones buscando "algo" en particular, todo el mundo atento a estos movimientos, de repente, la mano de Bakura empieza a Bajar y todos los hombres léanse semes, se arrebujan para tener un lugar más cercano, al fin, el anillo de castidad de Yami al fin fue arrebatado de su sitio ya que luego de esa noche no volvería a usar uno, y Bakura se dio vuelta y uno, dos, y tres. Cayo justo en manos de…

Atem: papá…

PY: …

Atem empezaba a llorar y el público hacía una ronda entre la feliz pareja y los padres de Yami, poco a poco la madre de Yami se acerca a su hijo que estaba buscando consuelo en los brazos de su marido y lo abraza, Bakura los deja porque sabe que es lo mejor y su madre le seca las lágrimas, y lo felicita porque al fin haya encontrado esa persona tan especial para él.

Atem se siente feliz porque ya tenía el apoyo de su madre y ahora solo quedaba su padre, quien lo miraba fijo e iba acercándose firme y rápidamente, Yami se pone derecho pero su padre se detiene a unos metros y le tiene la mano: felicidades hijo le dice, pero Yami rechaza sus manos y se cuelga de su cuello, feliz de ser reconocido también por él.

Joey: ¡Que triste estás Tristán tras tan tétrica trama teatral!

Tristán: Es que estoy tan feliz de que los padres de Yami al fin hayan aceptado a Bakura que yo… BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en su propia casa, no había nadie para molestarlos, pero más que casa era mansión, una que en ese momento era testigo de las confesiones de esta joven pareja de apenas 5 hr de casados. Un te amo salio de los labios de ambos y fue sellado con un suave beso que se fue haciendo más salvaje a medida pasaba el tiempo, esa noche sería larga, quien sabe cuantas veces lo harían, solo sabían que nadie los podría separar ahora.

Se miran, se presienten, se desean,

se acarician, se besan, se desnudan,

se respiran, se acuestan, se olfatean,

se penetran, se chupan, se demudan,

se adormecen, se despiertan, se iluminan,

se codician, se palpan, se fascinan,

se mastican, se gustan, se babean,

se confunden, se acoplan, se disgregan,

se aletargan, fallecen, se reintegran,

se distienden, se encarnan, se menean,

se retuercen, se estiran, se caldean,

se estrangulan, se aprietan, se estremecen

se tantea, se juntan, desfallecen,

se repelen, se enervan, se apetecen,

se acometen, se enlazan, se entrechocan,

se agazapan, se apresan, se dislocan,

se perforan, se incrustan, se acribillan,

se remachan, se injertan, se atornillan,

se desmayan, reviven, resplandecen,

se contemplan, se inflaman, se enloquecen,

se derriten, se sueldan, se calcinan,

se desgarran, se muerden, se asesinan,

resucitan, se buscan, se refriegan,

se rehuyen, se evaden y se entregan.

Para hacerla corta, ambos parecían perros en celo, jeje, y a los nueve meses después nacieron las gemelas Hikari y Hillary, fue una gran familia feliz, como puede verse en los cuadros de la sala. En una foto Yami y Yugi de chiquitos, en otra Bakura y Ryou de peques, en un cuadro grande Joey Seto Malik Marik Bakura Ryou Yami Yugi Mokuba Tea Tristan Duke y Rebecca, unas plateadas tenían las fotos de Yugi y Marik, de Ryou y Malik, de Joey y Seto, de Moki y Becca, de Tristán y Duke, otra con marco dorados y doble tapa estaban Yami y Bakura en el día de su boda en un lado, y en el otro Hikari y Hillary cuando con Snow Ball, su perrito Siberiano.

Si quieren leer el libro II, avísenme!!!

Un trabalenguas que encontré mientras leía un librito, se llama kũjererã, y es uno de trabalenguas en guaraní y castellano, como lo dice el título (trabalenguas) y juro que no cambié ni una sola palabra, estaba ya escrito incluso el nombre de Tristán asi que NO ES PLAGIO, solo que no se quien es el autor o autora.

Poema 12 de Oliverio Girondo: nacido en Bs. As. Argentina, en 1891.

Mi Messenger y correo electrónico es para cualquier crítica, sugerencia y otros, recuerden que estoy abierta a nuevas ideas.

Ahoritas sipis

FIN PERO…

¿HABRÁ UN LIBRO II?


End file.
